frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Volcanic
"A song she heard '' ''Of cold that gathers Like winter's tongue Among the shadows It rose like blackness In the sky That on volcano's Vomit rise A Stone of ruin From burn to chill Like black moonrise Her voice fell still..." Excerpt from an old song, sung it's last in days forgotten (''Robert Fanney).'' Codex Description Frozen Volcanic are relatively rare, and possesses a dangerous mix of ice, burning rock and lava. Many useful resources detected. Recommend: Heating EPP II Frozen Volcanic? How is this even possible? Science is at a loss to provide an explanation. Many useful resources detected. Recommend: Heating EPP II A Frozen Volcanic surface ripe with hazards await below. Beware of lava, cold and liquid nitrogen dangers. Recommend: Heating EPP II Summary As the name suggests, Frozen Volcanic worlds are frozen planets with volcanic activity extreme enough to cause its cobblestone to glow and the sky to rain fire. Ranging from tiers 5-6, these impossible concoctions of heat and cold bear high similarity to the Icefire Forest sub-biome; taking everything except for the Ocumera creature and the Elder Stone block. This planet, along with Ice Waste planets, share the exact same types of underground ore. This means that Frozen Volcanic planets can serve as an earlier source of Isogen Ore for players, especially if one possess only immunity to cold and not Deadly cold Location Frozen Volcanic Worlds can be found orbiting Blue Stars, Fiery Stars and Frozen Stars. Exploration and Dangers If unprepared, this planet can be quite dangerous. Extreme cold is the most common danger here, as it will quickly drop your heath, hunger, and slow your movement without the right protection. This and a few of the cold-based weather types encountered on the planets can be negated with a Cold Shield II augment, Heating EPP II, and many other things. The red-hot cobblestone found in clumps near the surface and underground can cause Burning if stepped on. Having a Cooling EPP or wearing armor types such as the Gendarme Set, Spacefarer Set, and Steampunk Set are only a few examples of what could prevent burning. Any Lava found in pools near the surface or underground can be simply dealt with by draining it or picking it up. Usually there is some form of weather going on because of the many dangerous weather types. Staying underground is a good way to avoid death from these. Attempting to equip yourself to deal with weather is best done when taking into consideration the specific weather types generated for a select Frozen Volcanic planet. Most of these weather types will require some sort of cold, burning, ice, fire, or physical protection to deal with. It it common a Nitrogen Sea to generate as an underground layer in one of these planets. Having a Cold Shield II augment will already provide you with the immunity to liquid nitrogen. Low-tier armor types such as the Assault Armor, X10 Power Set, and the Arctic Armor all have liquid nitrogen protection as well as cold and ice protection. Resources and Minerals The resources and ores of this world are very diverse, but is nothing too special compared to most other planets. They include: * Aegisalt * Cinnabar * Copper * Crystal * Diamond * Durasteel * Ferozium * Gold * Isogen * Magnesite * Prisilite * Silver * Sulphur * Telebrium * Thorium * Trianglium * Violium The ice globes and ice cubes on the ground drop Snowflakes and Ice Blocks when broken. The trees that carry ice globes will provide wood, but they will not drop saplings and cannot be replanted. Blocks * Frozen Stone * Ice (iceblock1material to iceblock4material) * Lava * Magmarock * Red-Hot Cobblestone Plants * Blizzberry * Melodistar * Crystal Broccoli Atmospheric Condenser Powerful MutageneAtmospheric CondenserCinnabarPhosphorusOxygen (O2)Tritium (3H) Possible Weather For the many, many different weather types that can occur in a Frozen Volcanic world, a single planet can only have the weather from 1 of the 12 different pools listed below: Pool 1: * Cinder Showers * Fire Storm * Freeze Storm (minor, lesser and normal * Magma Storm (normal and severe) Pool 2: * Blizzards * Clear * Freeze Storm (minor, lesser and normal) * Hail * Snow Pool 3: * Cinder Showers * Clear * Dark Matter Blasts * Electric Storm * Fire Storm * Magma Storm (normal and severe) * Meteorites (small and large) * Tar Rain Pool 4: * Cinder Showers * Fire Storm * Lightning Storm (normal and severe) * Magma Storm (normal and severe) * Rainy Lightning Storm (normal and severe) * Sulphuric Fog * Sulphuric Rain * Tar Rain Pool 5: * Fire Storm * Magma Storm (normal and severe) * Major Sulphuric Storm * Sulphuric Fog * Sulphuric Rain * Windstorms Pool 6: * Fire Storm * Magma Storm (normal and severe) * Meteorites (small and large) * Severe Earthquakes Pool 7: * Blizzards * Clear * Freeze Storm (minor, lesser and normal) * Snow Pool 8: * Earthquakes * Lesser Freeze Storm * Severe Chill Pool 9: * Blizzards * Clear * Minor Freeze Storm * Snow * Windstorms Pool 10: * Blizzard * Clear * Minor Freeze Storm * Rain * Snow Pool 11: * Blizzards * Clear * Crystal Rain * Snow Pool 12: * Extreme Chill * Freeze Storm * Severe Earthquakes Sub-biomes Settlements and Dungeons * Alien Jungle Ruins * Apex City Apartments * Apex Miniknog Base * Apex Rebel Camp * Apex Research Lab * Apex Space Elevator * Apex Test Chamber * Apex Test Facility * Apex Tower Block * Avian Airship * Avian Deep Pyramid * Avian Grounded Village * Avian Native Village * Avian Temple * Avian Tomb * Crystal Cavern (different from the same-name sub-biomes) * Cyborg Pirate Ship (ship1) * Floran Canyon * Floran Hunting Grounds * Floran Hut Village * Floran Treetop Village * Glitch Dungeon Crawler * Glitch Evil Fortress * Glitch Castle * Glitch Village * Human Apartments * Human Bunker * Human Campsite * Human Prison * Hylotl City * Hylotl Ruined Castle * Novakid Bandit Camp * Novakid Village * Oceanfront City * Old Sewer * SciFi Dungeon * Weapons Factory Wildlife Vanilla Music Frackin' Music Trivia * Around frozen stars and blue stars, Frozen Volcanic planets are always located in the frozen region of the system. Around fiery stars however, the planet can be found in the habitable orbit region. Category:Biome Category: Needs Revision